Victoria means Victory
by Xoverguy
Summary: Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria are accidentally transported to the Alaskan arctic region. Don't know how to explain too well so just read and you'll find out. Please R&R. This is a preparation story for Lilo and Stitch: The Defender.


Hey everybody! Xoverguy reporting! This story is special in the sense that it paves the road for my newest multi-chapter story Lilo and Stitch: The Defender. The events of this story take place after Lilo and Stitch: The gift of sight, witch is also be a preparation story for my multi-chapter. In short, Lilo and Stitch: the gift of sight, and this story, are to make way for my multi-chapter, just in case I wasn't clear. Enough explanations! On with the show.

**Victoria means Victory **

Our story begins in Jumba's room in Lilo's house. Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch were hanging around while Jumba was just finishing his latest invention. Victoria now knows about Lilo's special eye abilities, although Lilo doesn't use them much because recently Jumba adjusted her eyes in such a way that she can switch from her Stitch-like eyes to her normal human eyes whenever she wants. Jumba was also able to clone an extra eye for Stitch, so Stitch didn't have to use his mechanical eye replacement for long. Now they look like they looked before. The only new change is Lilo's special Stitch-like vision.

"Ahaha! It is finally finished!" Jumba cried.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"My latest evil genius invention! I have been working on it all week" Jumba repliled.

"Cool! What does it do?" Lilo asked.

"I have no idea." Jumba said.

Stitch was trying to get a closer look at the invention when he accidentally tripped and hit the start button. The machine then started charging up and flashed a bright light that blinded all of them. When Jumba was able to see again he discovered that Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria were gone.

"Little girls! 626! Where are you?" Jumba called out.

It was then he heard a beeping on the machine, witch now he believed was a transporter. When he checked the machine it had the destination on the screen. When he read the information his blood froze. That's when Nani came in.

"What was that flash that I saw? And where are the kids?" She asked.

Jumba pointed to the screen. When Nani read it she felt her heart sink and her soul fill with fear.

"The Arctic Alaskan region"

Lilo, Stitch and Victoria were now in the middle of a vicious snowstorm. The cold was nearly unbearable. There was almost zero visibility. They were completely lost.

"How did we get here?" Victoria shouted over the storm.

"Jumba's Machine!" Stitch answered.

"We need to find a place to stay! We'll freeze to death if we stay out here." Lilo shouts.

Saying that, Lilo closes her eyes and when she opens them they're now her special Stitch-like eyes. (See Lilo and Stitch: the gift of sight.) Using her enhanced Stitch-like vision, she found a nearby cave.

"I found a cave! It's over there!" Lilo points to the location.

They entered the cave and sat down inside. They were now protected from the storm, but the temperature was quickly dropping and Stitch discovered that this was putting the girls at risk.

"Lilo and Victoria are getting too cold! If it gets too cold, yougas might die!" Stitch said, clearly afraid of the worst.

"Then we must try to keep ourselves warm, but we have nothing to keep ourselves warm with" Lilo said, her breath becoming ragged from the cold air.

"Stitch could keep you warm, but meega only one, yougas two. Stitch pointed out.

"Then you better keep Lilo warm, Stitch." Victoria said, now shivering violently.

Lilo and Stitch looked at her like if she was crazy.

"Stitch could try to keep you both warm." Stitch offered.

"Stitch, it won't work. You're the size of Lilo and me; you're not big enough to protect both of us. And I think it would be best if you keep Lilo okay instead of me."

"Why Victoria think like that? If I keep Lilo warm, cold will kill you!"

"I know that!" Victoria said.

"Then why!" Lilo asked, almost shouting with tears in her eyes.

"Because you two love each other!" Victoria shouted back.

Victoria's answer hit Lilo and Stitch like a ton of bricks.

"I've seen how you two are together." Victoria started. "You play with each other, you eat together, you sleep in the same room like brother and sister, you go to hula together, the list goes on. You even saved each other at least once. You two are so close that it's obvious that you two are in love with each other. The problem is that you two deny it and act as if it isn't true, and you almost believe it. You are afraid of it!"

This explanation left Lilo and Stitch thinking, then they looked at each other.

"Victoria is right, Stitch love Lilo, more than friend or brother." Stitch said.

"I feel the same way about you too, Stitch." Lilo said.

Victoria smiles. "That's why you should protect her Stitch, she is a part of you. If you lose her you would regret it for the rest of your life. Destiny has brought you together, and I feel that something terrible would happen if you two weren't together."

"What about you? You're still our friend!" Lilo said.

"That's why I'm saying this." Victoria said. "Don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

"Okay" Stitch said as he cuddled up with Lilo to keep her warm.

"See ya later, Victoria." Lilo said as she fell asleep.

Lilo and Stitch fell asleep in each other's arms. Victoria was thinking with what little strength she had left. She knew she lied to them. She knew that she was probably going to freeze to death, but looking at Lilo and Stitch and seeing them together, made her feel warm. She helped some friends discover their love for each other. Now death didn't feel that scary after all, and soon she too fell asleep. Thirty minutes later, a glow covers all three of them and they disappear from the cave.

Victoria wakes up and discovers she is sitting down on the side of the hall of a hospital. She gets up and walks around, passing by people but nobody noticing her. Then she finds Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley sitting beside a hospital room. The faces reflected great sadness, especially Lilo and Stitch's.

"Hey, guys I'm okay!" Victoria called to them, but it seemed as if they didn't hear her.

"Huh?" She asked herself puzzled. She leaned on the door to think, but she went right through it.

"What the…the door wasn't open!" Victoria exclaimed.

After recovering from the shock, she found out there were several doctors and nurses around a bed, Victoria could here a lot of panicked voices, so she believed that the person inside the bed was very sick or dying.

"We're losing her!" One of the doctors said.

"My God, she was just a girl." Another doctor said.

"How could this have happened?" a nurse thought out loud.

The doctors and nurses were trying their best to revive the mystery patient, but all in vain. Soon the heart rate meter showed a flat line and emitted a low, ominous beep sound.

The main doctor saw this and closed his eyes, either to meditate or make a prayer, then he walked out the door, the other doctors followed. Victoria was now able to see who died. What she saw almost made her soul collapse on itself.

The dead child on the bed was…herself.

"Wait a minute, that means that I'm…?" Victoria was stopped by a shout from the hallway and Lilo running in and shaking her limp body, trying to awaken her, crying like her heart had been ripped out and torn apart.

"Wake up!" Lilo started. "Wake up, Victoria! Jumba did it; we're back home! Oh!" Lilo started sobbing even harder when Nani separated her from Victoria's body and took her in her arms, hugging her.

"I'm so sorry, Lilo" Nani said. She was crying too.

"Victoria, no!" Lilo shouted in anguish. "You said that everything was going to be all right! I knew that it was going to be too cold for her. Come back, Victoria! You can't leave us like this! You're the glue that keeps our lives together!"

Victoria saw and heard everything, now she was crying.

"I wish I could hug you Lilo, show you that things were going to be all right. I'm sorry for lying to you." Victoria says.

Just then a bright, white light surrounds her, and she hears an angelic voice speaking to her.

"Victoria," the voice started. "You are one of the purest souls to inhabit this Earth. You have achieved one of your greatest victories in life."

"Victory!" Victoria shouted in anger. "My death has ruined the life of some of my closest friends! How can there be victory here?"

"Only a true friend would do what you did, selflessly sacrificing your own life so that your friends could live." The voice answered.

"But my friends are now emotionally scarred from my death." Victoria said.

"I will grant you the opportunity of returning to the living world." The voice said.

"You would do that?" Victoria asked.

"Like you said while you were alive. Your two friends have destiny with each other. Another thing is that you have destiny with them." The voice started explaining.

"Really?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, there is a great darkness, that is soon coming to your home, and only you, your friends and some soon-to-be former enemies, have the power to stop it. There will be another ally that will come just before the darkness comes. He will help protect you and your friends and fight the evil by your side. All of you must survive this evil if your world is to have a peaceful future."

"So should I tell this to my friends and their family?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, it would be for the best." The voice says. "Another thing is that as a gift, you can transform with your experiment Snooty, and although you will mostly look like your normal self, your fighting power will be greatly raised. Use this gift to combat the evil."

"I will!" Victoria promised. "Is that all?"

"One thing you should always remember." The voice said. "Your name is special. In the Spanish language Victoria means Victory, and you today have made a great victory in friendship. Never forget the meaning of your name."

"I won't, I promise!" Victoria said. "Goodbye, and thank you!"

"Farewell, and good luck, Victoria, the pure-hearted vampire of friendship!" The voice said as Victoria returned to the real world.

When Victoria woke up she was on the hospital bed. Lilo was by her side.

"Are we back in Kuwai?" Victoria asked

"Yes." Stitch answered.

"It's a miracle that you're alive." Lilo said.

"Well okay, at least I'm alive." Victoria said. "Now, when I say everything is going to be all right, will you believe me?"

"Yeah!" Lilo and stitch said simultaneously.

**One week later:**

Victoria explained everything she had seen and heard in her near-death experience to Lilo and her family. They were at first skeptical about it, but deduced that Victoria is too truthful to make up something like that. Now Victoria is out of the hospital and playing in her house with Lilo, Stitch and Snooty.

"So Snooty, you happy I'm okay?" Victoria asked.

Snooty answered by flying at her and hugging her, at least he was trying to, and she returns the hug. Lilo and Stitch look at them. Then, while Victoria and snooty are hugging; a bright light surrounds them, then a flash blinds Lilo and Stitch. When the light clears, they look and discover that Snooty is nowhere to be found, and that Victoria looks exactly the same, only with a medium size pair of bat wings.

"Victoria, is this the transformation that you were talking about?" Lilo asks.

"Yep!" Victoria answered.

"What about Snooty?" Stitch asked.

"We are now one." Victoria explained.

"Wow! So you can transform and turn back to normal whenever you want?" Lilo asks with excitement.

"Seems like it." Victoria answered.

"What are your powers?" Lilo asks.

"I can absorb any kind of energy and redirect it to myself or anybody else as an attack or healing energy." Victoria explained.

"Cool! Can we see how you do it?" Lilo asks.

"Come on outside, and I'll show you." Victoria answered.

"All right!" Lilo and Stitch said at the same time.

The three friends run out of Victoria's room and the screen fades.

**The end…for now.**

So how did you like it? Please read and review. If you want to see Lilo, Victoria, Stitch, Myrtle, Keoni and some others in action, you have to read Lilo and Stitch: the Defender, witch is still in production, but should start showing chapters by the end of this month. I myself am going to be a character in this story. Hooray! Well, see ya! Xoverguy signing out.


End file.
